


Lollipop

by BumuBokkusu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Sad but soft, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumuBokkusu/pseuds/BumuBokkusu
Summary: Noctis knew what he had to do. He had told them that night, their last meal. He told them he had made his peace.But had they?





	Lollipop

Another peaceful day settled upon the cooling land of Lucis as the sun inched across the sky, its eyes set on the horizon on which it will rest. The shadows stretched leisurely across the ground, slowly but surely covering the land and diminishing the sun’s warmth.

Prompto chewed listlessly on the lollipop’s stick as he watched the sky’s colors merge and mold from cold, stark blue, to a bright, glowing orange, and then to a delightful, comfortable pinkish-purple, with little twinkling stars beginning to appear. He didn’t know how long he’d been out there, but it didn’t seem to matter. The time passed as quickly as a breeze when he was in this place.  
He felt his sandy hair displaced gently by the wind dancing swiftly past him. He closed his eyes, taking in the smells of the fresh, clean air. He leaned back on his arms, letting his legs swing over the open edge of the scaffolding. For the first time he felt relaxed, allowing his thoughts to wander, his mind to clear. The ache in his back faded away as he took in the peaceful serenity of his safe place.

As quickly as it had come, the secure, warm, comforting feeling left as one of his thoughts drifted too far, too deep. The warmth ebbed from his body and was replaced by an iciness that hit him like a harpoon. He felt the urge to grab his heart, to secure it, to ask it why it had changed. He knew the reason, however.

He saw his friend’s face begin to materialize in his mind’s eye, and he closed his eyes to try and block it from his vision. The tones and pitch of an all-to-familiar voice seemed to echo teasingly around his mind, letting him remember all that he missed. Everything that when it was taken from him, left a burning, longing hole in his life.

Unable to stop or regulate the emotions and thoughts that were beginning to rush through his head, he bent forward, clutching his stomach, his throat refusing to breathe evenly. It seemed as though the very remembrance of his friend wounded him physically.

He coughed, an action that quickly turned into a sob. He spat out the stick of the lollipop as he did so, watching it fall from the scaffolding and turn end over end until it hit the ground, inaudible. Something so small, so insignificant; nobody tended to notice when they fell or hit the ground. No one seemed to notice. No one seemed to wonder if those little irrelevant pieces were hurting, were missing someone.

Nobody seemed to ask them if they were okay.

But the grass under the scaffolding was soft, welcoming. It had accepted the small stick with open arms. In fact, the grass seemed to hug the stick so tightly that it almost disappeared from sight. Maybe the pain was gone.

Maybe this little stick had the right idea.

He stared at the ground for a while, feeling the teardrops dry on his cheeks as he considered the idea. As he thought about following the little stick to see if it got better. If the aches would go away for good. His eyes widened as he stared at the little white speck far below him. He started to chuckle, thinking it was a ridiculous idea. And a painful one at that. Then, an irrepressible voice tickled his thoughts gingerly.

_Could I see him again?_

Instantly the tears were back and falling freely off of his face, the dim light shining briefly on the teardrops as they fell, as if lighting the way. He covered his face with both hands, starting to shake with the confliction that was tearing him apart. His ears began to ring and his head spun as he began to actually consider the option laid out before him. The ache in his heart burned angrily at him with longing. If there was a possibility that he wouldn’t have to feel this pain, that he could see his King, his best friend, his brother.

He sobbed freely now, his shoulders shaking. He wrapped his arms around himself, an action he sometimes found comforting, as if someone was holding him very close. He wished very much to be held close. To feel something other than loneliness and emptiness.

After a while of crying, a strange peace came over him as he made up his mind. His arms fell to his sides and he grasped the cold iron of the scaffolding. His blue eyes set determinedly on the ground before him.  
The world fell silent.

The sun had completely fallen behind the horizon, the stars beginning to flicker to life all over the sky. The breeze was consistent and cool, fleeing past him without a care. His knuckles whitened around the iron bars. His hands felt sweaty. His heart was beating rapidly, as if it had formed a mind of his own and seemed set on jumping with or without him.

After what felt like hours, the muscles in his back jumped to life, and he lurched forward.

Immediately a choking sensation wrap around his neck. He was suddenly snatched backward, and fell back into Gladiolus’ muscular arms. The large man suddenly wrapped himself around Prompto, holding him so close to his chest that Prompto could smell the familiar scent of leather and firewood that was so irrevocably Gladio.

Prompto’s eyes were wide, his breathing fast and uneven. He was still staring at where the sun had disappeared, his vision a little blurry. The tightness and closeness of the Shield’s embrace was a welcome change from the loneliness he felt before, from the vacuum of emotions that had so desolated him. Before he could process this change of events, he heard a series of small, uncertain steps and another pair of arms was wrapped around him; they were thin and muscled, slender. Ignis was cradling awkwardly around Gladio, his arms not quite reaching all the way around.

They stayed in that tight, comforting grasp for quite a while; Prompto watched the sky morph into dark blackness, casting into the limelight the shimmering of the stars.

Ignis was the first to pull away, tugging gently on Gladiolus’ arm to let him know that was enough. Gladio broke away, and Prompto let his head hang low.

Ignis’ cold yet motherly hand rested on Prompto’s shoulder, and the gunman turned towards him. Ignis said no words, but reached his hand up to cradle the side of Prompto’s face, wiping away the tear stains. He mirrored the action with the other hand, and then brought Prompto’s face close to his own, leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and mouthed and apology, although his voice had deserted him. Gladio’s large hand settled on his upper back.

In this quiet, comforting moment, Prompto knew that they had basically read his mind. He was selfish for thinking he was the only one that was suffering with the loss of their King. Gladio and Ignis had spent their entire lives with him. If anyone felt the emptiness that his death brought, it was them.

They broke away once more, and Ignis tentatively made his way to sit beside Prompto on the ledge. Gladio followed his movement and took his place on the other side of the gunman. They both looped their arms around his shoulders, sitting close to him.  
Prompto had never felt more heartsick, but he had never felt more loved.

He made a promise to himself to never forget that they still cared about him. That they felt the same way. That he wasn’t insignificant. That he would be missed.

That they could mourn the loss of his brother,

but they would do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i was literally supposed to write a fluffy story for a friend of mine but i turned it into angst adfs;ljk


End file.
